Talk:Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4/@comment-32672384-20190514171718/@comment-27123099-20190514193047
I honestly feel like that's exactly what FM has been attempting to do over the past few years. When LTS's were first being introduced, SE's were still reasonable and affordable. To be fair, LTS's were relatively affordable at that time as well. But, many players (myself included) did not like that LTS's were a fixed price event. We liked the ability to win a car for less R$ and GC using more skill. LTS's were (and still are), mindless, boring busywork. Pay the fee, finish the events, get the car, repeat. We liked the challenge that SE's offered. Then, little by little, the difficulty of the SE's increased and the LTS's became more numerous, and more expensive to complete. Eventually, people started to complain that LTS's were too expensive, too long, and too numerous and players wanted more SE's, which were still relatively fun and reasonably affordable. In response, FM made SE's so ridiculous (usually ruined by 1 or 2 fixed-goal races in the entire event), that now many players are now thankful for the fixed-fee, mindless, boring busywork that LTS's offer. So, FM got exactly what they were wanting all along, players to happily turn over large amounts of their GC willingly in return for more and more cars, churned out on a regular basis. This game has sadly turned into basically a racing game version of a puppy mill. I've been around this game literally since it was released and I've recently been contemplating how much longer I'm going to devote time to it. I want to enjoy it, I have for many years so far. But, the greed that has overtaken the game from FM's side is just becoming too much to bear. Over the past few updates, I've started to fall behind, just not enough time/energy to race enough to earn the GC required to stay afloat. For a long time I've been chasing a full garage as my primarily goal in the game. I've been close (within 3 cars of a full garage) up until a few updates ago. But, the increased cost and short timeframe of these past few updates has caused me to miss out on a few of the new cars and start to fall behind. In my time playing this game, I've rarely seen things take a turn for the better and become more affordable for players. So, I can only presume this greed and inflation is going to continue until the game dies out sometime in the future as it sheds more and more players who can no longer afford to keep up. Such a shame, this has been a great game for a long time. I really don't want to give it up (and I don't plan to for awhile), but if the coming future can be foretold by how the game has progressed to this point, it's going to get worse down the road. I'm just not sure how long I'll hold on before I give it up completely and move on.